Star Wars The Clone Wars Episode 1: The Battle of Jabiim
by Coreman1775
Summary: The Grand Army of the Republic is fighting the Separatists and the planet Jabiim is caught in the middle. However can Anakin as a Jedi Padawaan lead the Republic to victory? (Takes place in an alternative Star Wars Universe. This like all my Star Wars stories are part of the same Alternative Universe.)
1. Chapter 1

_The Coruscant Hammer_ , an Acclamator-class assault ship emerged from

Hyperspace. With it were her two sister ships _The Coruscant Wrench_ and _The Coruscant Saw._ Flying in a Republic triangle pattern with Republic Diplomatic Envoy 329, a consular class cruiser in the middle. The cruisers had the men of the 43rd Battalion. The diplomatic envoy held the non-combatants and members of Alderaanian Diplomatic Corps.

"General Kenobi, the planet of Jabiim is ahead of us. No naval forces in sight, nor any targets appear on the scanner. We are all clear General." Reported Commander Cody of the _Hammer._

"Very good Cody." Obi Wan took a moment to stroke his beard "Have the other bridges reported in?"

"Yes general. All bridge report in with a green light."

"Very well. Activate the communication channel between ourselves and the other bridges. And summon Lieutenant Skywalker to the warroom."

"Yes general." The clone Captain did as ordered as Obi Wan turned around and headed to the war room. When he arrived he saw that Anakin was already there.

"You arrived quicker than I thought you would, Lieutenant Skywalker." Said Obi Wan in a playfully smug way as he walked in through the blast doors.

"Well through victory Jabiim's chains may be broken. I'd rather see them free then enslaved to the Sith. And how can I do that with out being here?" Asked Anakin to Obi Wan. He felt awkward wearing the clone armor and military cut hair. He may not be a Jedi. Not yet at least. Yet the council decided to train Anakin in the force? Anakin felt displeased. He is supposed to act like and be treated like a Jedi Padawan, yet by all rights and authority he is just First Lieutenant Skywalker of the Grand Army of the Republic. He shaked the thought from his mind. He was a soldier. And they would win this battle. Anakin knew it in his bones.

"Using Sith philosophy to advocate against Sith? Lieutenant you are just full of surprises aren't you?" Replied Obi Wan amused.

"Yes sir _General_ Kenobi Sir!" Said Anakin, saying the word general in a playful yet mocking way. Anakin snapped to attention and saluted Obi Wan. A smile crept across both of the mens faces. "Sir request permission to inquire as to why in blazes you are being so formal."

"Why I am being formal?" Obi Wan asked in astonishment "It should be me asking you that!"

"Well I am no Jedi. If I can't call you Master, then I might as well call you General."

"Anakin you will be a Jedi."

"When? Haven't I proven myself?"

"A year ago you were a Sith."

"But i am not anymore."

"I know. Now we wait on the council to know." A beeping and flashing light washed over the room from the holoprojector "It appears we are missed. Come my friend. We have a briefing to hear, and a battle to plan. A holoprojector came up. The members of the briefing were Jedi Master Norcuna who commanded The Wrench. Jedi Master Laska who commanded the Saw. Jedi Master Sirrus and his Padawan learner Aubrie Wyn were assigned to the Diplomatic Envoy as Aubrie was gifted in force healing. Captain Orliss Gillmunn was the commander of the Jabiim Loyalists.

"Generals, Lieutenant. The 43rd Battalion is ready for deployment." Spoke a Clone ARC Trooper.

"Very well Alpha-17. Please join us for the briefing. We were just about to start." said Anakin motioning for a sport near him.

"Yes lieutenant.

"Alright enough chatter" Said the holo-projection of Captain Gillmunn. "I don't know what you already know but here is the situation. Three months ago the separatist commander on the planet, Commander Alto Stratus killed the majority of the planetary Congress. The only ones that have survived are those that were absent from that Session of Congress and those that were pro Separatist. Alto Stratus has replaced our government with a Separatist government. They have signed a bill that grants the Confederacy of Independent Systems exclusive mining rights.

"In exchange for what exactly?" Asked Obi Wan.

"In exchange they receive Separatist arms, Separatist funding, and Separatist droids." Replied Captain Gillmunn.

"What is the situation on the ground look like?" Asked Master Norcuna.

"The Capital of Choal is under Nationalist control. Hyber Canyon is the location of the planet's mining system and is also home to the Separatist HQ, which is of course under Separatist control. The Separatist control center is on the Razor Coast. Shelter Base is our headquarters. Cobalt Station is also ours and serves as our only outpost. Monsoon Mesa is the only location under our control suitable for landing. Our no man land is the Jobreth Plains, and their no man land is High Rock Canyon."

"I am sorry. What do you mean by no man land?" Asked Aubrie Wyn scratching her head.

"No man land is the areas we technically own, but no one is stationed. On account of everyone who goes into those areas get killed"

"Can we negotiate with Stratus?" asked Master Leska. She was slightly shorter than Anakin, young and beautiful, with red hair.

"No, we cannot negotiate with Stratus", Gillmunn answered matter a factly. "He hates the Jedi, the Republic, and everyone who sides with them. At least that is what he says when people are listening. The only way to stop the Separatists here is to remove Stratus, either by capturing him or killing him."

"What about the population?" Asked Anakin "If we have the support of the population then we may be able to make this battle easier.

"Before the Civil War there was approximately 100 Million Jabiimi living on the surface. Now there is 70 million. Our numbers indicate that approximately 40 million either support, or live within Separatist controlled space. Within that number is the Jabiimi Nationalist Army which numbers about 400,000. We have approximately 30 million Jabiimi that are for sure loyal to us, and about 300,000 Loyalist combatants.

"And what of the Separatist presence of the planet? What do we know of them?" Asked Rex while inputting tactical information into a datapad

"We know that somewhere on planet they have those battle droids, the spider droids, the spinning droids with shields, crab droids, the spider droids tanks, droid assassins. They brought them down in there big landing craft, and assault tanks. They use to have some repulsor troop transports."

"Use to?" Asked Obi Wan "If they use to have them, then what happened to them."

"I am surprised Master Jedi that you were not informed. Electro storms are fairly common on the planet. Repulsor Craft of any kind don't receive a warm reception from the planet. Most of these transports were somehow caught and thus rendered inoperable by the storms." said Gillmunn

"So we could not bring any form of equipment relying on repulsor technology?" Asked Anakin. He was silently cursing in his head. How in the two suns had the intelligence dropped the ball so hard? No matter. The mission comes first. That is what he learned from his limited training running the clone courses on Kamino after the onset of the war. "Would you advise walkers?"

"To answer your first question sir, I would only use medium sized land speeders or smaller vehicles that use repulsors. To answer your second question in terms of larger vehicles, yes. But be warned there is much mud on the planet's surface. Your walkers may experience slower then normal movement. Or may just become stuck in said mud. But it's really your only option for heavy artillery based of my knowledge of Republic Heavy weapons.."

"Thank you Captain. We will contact you when we are preparing to land." Spoke Obi Wan. Captain Gillmunn's holo image dropped the call leaving the Republic Commanders to discuss the battle plan. After the battle plan was devised they decided that they would deploy the experimental AT-AT walkers. Obi Wan Kenobi also would act as the Supreme Jedi Commander for the operation _._ Once the holoprojectors ended Obi Wan spoke up.

"Alpha-17, Lieutenant Skywalker, you are dismissed. Prepare the troops for combat. I'll prepare the Jedi."

"Roger that General Kenobi." Said Alpha-17. He donned his clone helmet and departed from the room. Anakin however remained.

"Obi Wan…"

"Anakin. I suppose there is something that is troubling you."

"Two things."

"Anakin the council was very clear…"

"Kenobi. It has been a year. I am not a servant of the darkside. I have been assigned to you as a apprentice to learn the ways of the force. Yet i am treated like any other trooper?"

"I am more of an advisor then a master."

"Don't I typically advise you however?"

"Yes, and sometimes it is actually helpful." Obi wan smiled as the words left his lips. He clasped Anakin on a bank and gave him a look of understanding. "You said there is two things bothering you. I suspect this is the part of the conversation where you are advise me?"

"Well now that you mention it, yes. I do not like the battle plan. 1 month to secure the planet seems…. Rushed. We will fail if we do this. Now i would suggest…."

"You will suggest nothing!" Snapped Obi Wan. "You may be my friend, but you're just a first lieutenant, and a former Sith! Your way of thinking is clouded by the dark side"

"It is not!"

"And it is fueled by the same anger I see before me!"

"General Kenobi, I may not have been a Jedi, but upon my studies as a sith was warfighting. That knowledge tempered with my experience that has led me here will lead us to victory. You must listen to me or we will fail! Please." Anakin pleaded his rage bubbling just beneath the surface.

"Only Sith deal in absolutes."

"I do what I must. General."

"And what would you suggest?" Obi Wan asked suspiciously eyeing Anakin for a response. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a vibroknife. Anakin pulled up a holo image of Jabiim. He pressed his both hands downward on the table leaning in with his body weight staring intently on the holo projection of the planet. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Calling out to the force to help him see. As it did on Durmand Kass. No such vision came this time, but a sense of dread overcame him. Anakin sighed in defeat.

"I don't know. Not now anyway, but if you give me time I can…"

"No."

"But I…."

"I said no Anakin!" Obi Wan took a deep breath and remembered the Jedi Code " _there is no emotion, there is peace"_ Obi Wan said to himself. As he breathed out a sense of calm washed over him "I am sorry. Maybe you can come up with a better battle plan. But I can not allow an alteration to our current plan. However, there is one thing I will do."

"And what is that?"

"You are now a Lieutenant Commander."

"Is that a real rank?"

"It is now. At least for this battle you will have the authority of a Jedi commander, but retain the rank of lieutenant. The men will probably still refer to you as such. Although you can not deviate from our current plan, you will have the authority to influence the battle towards success or defeat. Now go find Alpha and prepare the _Hammers_ forces for battle. The roar of the engines screeched as the Hammer, Wrench ,and Saw accelerated above the atmosphere. Due to the electric storms they could not risk the Acclamations. They began a mass deployment of these forces. It took an entire rotation to get all the Republic forces.


	2. Chapter 2

As the atmosphere cleared up and the clouds and rain parted a LAAT gunship departed Acclamator Assault ship overhead. As the Republic had begun organizing on the surface it had become apparent that an aspect that was overlooked was the leadership with the clones. The Jedi masters had apparently thought that Jedi commanders were the answer for leadership. It was obvious that they were wrong. So now he and his brother clones had to pick up the slack.

"Ha! So this is what independent thought is like?" The clone said to himself, a smile creeping across his face. He had been selected for ARC training and had started the first phases of the training, that of being taught individuality when he was called and rushed into service. He may not be a ARC trooper yet, but being a Clone Sergeant is not too bad for the time being. The clone cracked a knot in his shoulder, he had just recovered from a wound he received. He sighed as the LAAT rocked before coming to a halt. He stepped off and hurriedly reported to headquarters.

"Sir CT-7567 reporting for duty!" Said Clone Trooper

"7567 huh?" Asked the clone staff

"I was also called Rex when i was in ARC training."

"Rex it is then. Good news, you're assigned to be subordinate to Lieutenant Skywalker."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Your unit is currently on mission and we can't spare the transport to send you out to them. But when they get back, or when we can manage to send you out on a transport you will officially be in 501st Battalion, 101st Regiment, 44th Special Operations Division. Once there you will be told what company to report to. We don't have that field data due to the storm"

"Can't wait to join em. Been waiting to knock some clanker heads together."

"Ha i see our brothers are getting lazy at briefing. I'm afraid you won't be knocking any clanker heads together. Just seps. Anyways you're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Sergeant Rex saluted and donned his helmet and about faced. He brought his rifle to the low ready position and walked out. He was surprised as in the short time he was inside the Jabiim storm began once more. The systems within his helmet had begin cleaning the visor of water droplets. As Rex had no current standing orders he brought up tactical information on his HUD. Jabiim was divided into 4 sections. I Corps was the headquarters of Jabiim and was commanded by General Kenobi and First Lieutenant Skywalker. I Corps area of control is Shelter Base; where he was right now. II Corps Consisted of the Monsoon Mesa and was commanded by General Sirrus. III Corps is located in Cobalt Station and Jobreth Plains and is commanded by General Norcuna. IV Corps was the enemy held locations and consisted of the capital Choal, the Razor Coast, Hyber Canyon, and High Rock Canyon. The Jedi responsible for handing taking it was General Leska. His HUD flashed with an update. 10 clicks south south east the 501st had established a FOB. He had received orders to report there. So he set out to do just that. As he left the secured and paved perimeter of Shelter Base once thing quickly became apparent to him. This was a waste land. Every step was an exercise as his foot kept getting stuck in the mud. He now realized why so many walkers were standing idle. They were unable to move. 20 minutes later Rex arrived and was assigned to Torrent Company. Torrent Company were affectionately called the Terrible Tusslers but the rest of the men in the battalion. Rex was in robot mode. He acted as he was supposed to once he received his orders. Now his orders had been received he took a minute to take in his surroundings. The FOB was barely established, and what's more was that it was a 15 clicks from no man's land. The 501st were smart in the way they had the FOB set up, but it appears this batch of shinies did not know how to do there job well. The FOB was a disgrace. But not much he could do now. Right now he had to focus on linking up with the rest of his unit. It seemed like things should be simple, but after surviving the Battle of Geonosis he knew that things were just going to get a whole lot more complicated. But those were thoughts for another day. For tomorrow. For now he was going to go inside the FOB, Dig himself a position to sleep, and then go to sleep. And that is what he did. Sergeant Rex's first day on Jabiim was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex was alerted by a notification on his HUD. When he awoke he realized that he had received multiple message he read them.

 _CT-7567, planetary time is 0930. Begin function and report for duty._ He used the optical drag reader to delete the message without giving it much thought. He read the next message.

 _CT-7567, access granted to Phase 1 Advanced Recon Commando Trooper armor. Please see unit quartermaster to check if supplies are available._

"Huh in field delivery. Clone dependence at it's best." Muttered ex to himself. Again he deleted the message.

 _CT-7567, presence requested in field. Once any pre existing orders are completed signal for LAAT transport_.

"...and Duty calls. Let's go." and with that Rex got up. He was thankful that one of his brothers had dug a drainage ditch. The audio receptors in the helmet must have been submerged. A mistake he wouldn't let happen again. After doing his morning routine he was ready for battle. He was ready to go and meet the rest of his clone brethren in the field. Although he was excited to go into battle, he would not be going anywhere yet. He first had to follow orders sent from the brass up above and make sure he was properly equipped and supplied. Sergeant Rex reported to supply and turned in his clone identification number. The quartermaster issued him his gear. Which consisted of

Phase 1 ARC Trooper Armor

Rocket Dart Launcher

Miniature flamethrower

Range finder

Taser

A Kama

Rank signifying pauldron

Additional pouches and holders

4 thermal detonators

4 Ion grenades

3 landmines

Blaster ammunition

2 Med Kits

And 7 days extra rations.

Finally to complete the deal was a DC-15S. The rest of the day was filled with Rex familizering himself with his new DC-15S as well as catching himself up on any intel that he could. Although there was not any available. The last week the Republic had been taking ground from Separatists nearly unopposed. It seemed the entire invasion was little more than a mop up operation. Later that day during evening chow, as the the Jabiim sun set behind dark storm clouds, yet still managed to shine through as it disappeared below the horizon, casting a shrouded silhouette across the enviroment Rex received his orders. He was to join his brethren out in the field. Quickly he equipped himself in his new ARC gear and headed out to meet the LAAT. While he was on his way he was handed Z-6 rotary blaster cannon by a Clone private.

"What is this? This an early pod day present?" Asked Rex "Don't know if your visor is broken shinny but i've already been issued a weapon." Rex rose his DC-15S to the position of high ready "What do I need this big beast for?"

"It's a replacement for a destroyed Z-6 that was issued to your unit."

"And i'm it's delivery system. Got it." Rex holstered his DC-15S in his kama before he grabbed the Z-6 from the clone private. He put the Z-6 on his shoulder and stepped onto the waiting LAAT. To his surprise the clone clone also stepped on with him.

"Care to join me private?" asked rex in amusement slapping the clone on the back. "Who are you anyway? You got a name?"

"Sergeant im CT-4631." Said the clone. The sliding door slide closed and the roar of the engines signified that take off had occurred.

"I asked your name, not identification number." Replied Rex

"But were clones. Regulations does not give us names.

"Well my name is Rex. And i am sure as hell not going to say CT-4631 in a firefight when referring to you. So you don't got a name now that is fine. But by the time you get off this bird you will have a name, and that is a direct order understood?"

"Sir yes Sir." The private responded. The cabin was silent for a while. Radio chatter was being broadcasted and although he listened for anything of relevance he realized that there was no point as it had to do with a different AO.

"Vill."

"What?" Asked Rex in slight confusion.

"My name. My name is Vill. Vill Ordo was my Mandalorian trainer. In his honor i will take his first name.

"Wayii!" Said Rex exclaimed in surprise in Mando'a. All Clones were fluent in Mando'a as they all were taught by Mandalorians. Rex did not say anything, but before getting deployed Vill Ordo had been his Mandalorian trainer as well. "Te gai does gar jate." Rex continued telling the clone that the name does him good.

"Vor'e vod." Thanked Vill. They continued to fly for a few minutes before radio chatter from the pilot broke the silence.

"Alright sergeant, private, we just got radioed from a platoon in your unit. The LZ will be hot."

"Roger that." The rest of the ride was uneventful. They arrived and hovered over the LZ about 10 feet from the ground. Rex and Vill jumped from the LAAT while it was still moving. As soon as they touched down the LAAT soared away. Rex and Vill turned on their night vision and secured the LZ. They landed in a small grassy plane with treeline surrounding them. There was little light as there was no moon in the sky, any any stars that may have been present were blotted out by the clouds.

"Movement at my 4." Said Vill "He appears to be wearing ARC armor… but not like i've ever seen." said Vill nervously. He got on the ground and aimed in the general direction of the unknown clone who was waving them over.

"Sergeant better tell your friend that if he shoots he better not miss."

"Get up Vill, let's move out." the two clones moved away from the LZ and to the clone. Sergeant you're with 1st platoon so is this guy. You're going to be part of a gun team. Now let's go, come on." The three men took off down a small trail. Explosions could be heard in the distance. Rex could tell that they were getting closer. They made it down a ravine and then out onto a hilltop. Once on the hilltops the explosions that they heard seemed to be occurring down the bath that they had been running and so they dove into foxholes or whatever else they could for cover. Rex passed the Z-6 over to Vill before bringing up his DC-15S and scanning the surrounding treeline. He had figured out that the explosions he had heard were either enemy mortar or artillery fire. A chilly breeze had swept across the exposed hilltop. Rex accessed the map in his HUD and realized that they were in the vicinity of the Razor Coast, General Leska and V Corps responsibility. But he was assigned to General Kenobi.

"ARC Trooper, this is the Razor Coast?" Rex asked to the trooper who had meet them at the LZ.

"Your an ARC trooper to Sergeant. So don't call me that. I am Alpha-17. But you will call me either Captain, Captain Alpha-17, or sir is that understood?" Asked Alpha with authority.

"Yes sr."

"Now to answer your question yes this is the Razor Coast."

"Can you open a channel to General Norcuna?

"No i can not."

"And why is that sir? I think I am in the wrong unit

"Your CT-7657 and he is CT-4631 correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you are right where you need to be. And i will not open up a channel to General Norcuna because I do not serve General Norcuna. I serve Lieutenant Skywalker." Rex took a moment to process what he had just heard. The 501st should not be in this area.

"And why do you take orders from a Lieutenant?"

"Because he outranks me. Because in my book experience outranks everything. You best keep that in mind. No shut up and watch your flanks." Rex could not argue with that order. If they were receiving incoming enemy mortar or artillery fire then there must be spotters nearby. And if there are spotters enemy infantry could also be present. The pounding from explosions continued for 15 more minutes before a silence crept across the battlefield.

"Sergeant you got watch for the next to hours with me."

"Yes sir." Rex got up from his foxhole and began to patrol the hilltop with Alpha.

"You also got radio duty."

"Copy that sir." Rex was getting slightly annoyed and this Captain. But he was going to do his duty. The two hours were slow and boring. Outside of the area of operation Rex could see rockets and explosions, and the slight drawn out glow of flares which despite the situation the were in looked quite beautiful in the dark contrast of the storming night. Every 15 minutes radio traffic would come in.

"Torrent Alpha 1, sitrep." The voice would say. The voice was not a clone but still held a authority about it.

"Torrent Alpha 1, all secure." Rex would repeat. This occurred nearly every 15 minutes like clockwork. There was a 45 minute period in which no radio traffic was received so by Alpha 17's orders Rex radioed them instead.

"Torrent Alpha Actual, this is Torrent Alpha 1, sitrep." a few minutes passed with nothing but the humm of the comlink. Finally a voice, the same voice he was used to hearing replied.

"Torrent Alpha Actual, all secure." then it was back to the regular style of transmission until Rex finished his watch. He woke up Vill and went to sleep himself. Daybreak came and as the morning came to welcome them with they grew casting by the rising sun the men on the hill top prepared for an separatist infantry assault that never came. They finally prepared to move out and Vill approached Rex with the Z-6

"Here you go sir." Said Vill holding out the repeating cannon.

"Nu-uh. You're carrying this thing. Your armor is new, and so are you. We may both be brand new to the unit, but your brand new to the war. So you're carrying this.

"Sergeant…. Captain!" Vill caught the attention of Alpha-17 who shrugged.

"Private, you heard the sergeant." and then Alpha-17 walked away


	4. Chapter 4

Torrent Company had begun its patrol at 0730 Jabiim time. Each platoon was taking turns to take point. Every hour they would switch. For 6th platoon was up. Then 5th Platoon. So one so forth. There was Alpha-17, Vill, myself, and a Corporal Denal who Sergeant Rex had served with at the battle of Geonosis. The last 5 hours had been uneventful in the patrol With the exception of sometimes entire platoons becoming stuck in the mud. Now that they were on point, when their hour was up they would be at the halfway mark for that day's patrol.

"Sergeant Rex, request permission to speak." Asked Vill

"Permission granted, what's on your mind?"

"You were at the battle of Geonosis right?"

"Yes I was. Denal over there also served with me."

"Thats right." Denal confirmed.

"What was it like?" Asked Vill

"It was hot. It sandy and chaotic." Said rex remembering the battle.

"It's nothing like the simulations that are run on Kamino. All that breeding and all those years of training. Denal chimed in

"And it does not prepare you for the screaming or the blood." Rex finished Denal's thought. "Frankly i am still amazed that we made it through the first hour, never mind the first day. Incredibly we did though. All who fought on Geonosis emerged battle hardened and ready for whatever the war would throw at us.

"Which is why I say experience outranks everything." Alpha-17 said. Now cut the chatter. We have a planet to secure. Over the course of the patrol we had walked up and down the Razor Coast. We broke the path we walked a couple times to check out unpatrolled trails in which we would check out every nook and cranny. Report from Republic armored column had reported that a group called the Nimbus commandos were utilizing specialized repulsor skates to attack walkers stuck in the mud, while being able to glide over the mud themselves. They would attack quickly then disappear. They had to be coming from somewhere so that was part of the patrols mission. So when they would find a hole they would check it out, then move on. Then whenever they hit a clearing the command "Blasters up!" Would be ordered by the point man and two others who would provide security from another fireteam to go and check out the clearing. Every Time they did it, the procedure would turn up nothing. Not this time however. When 1st Platoon hit there 9th clearing the order "Blasters up!" was given by Alpha 17 with Vill and Denal providing security. Rex took three other clones with him to check out the clearing, and as soon as they hit the clearing they were ambushed. Rex hit the deck as separatist blaster fire tore into two clones. The other surviving clone lost his footing when he stepped on the blaster rifle of one of the fallen clones and fell backwards knocking himself unconscious. Rex took his DC-15S and began firing into the tree line. By this time Vill had begun suppressive fire into the treeline with no target specifically in mind with his Z-6 while Alpha-17 ran out onto the field to get Rex and the Unconscious clone out of the kill zone. Rex had worked his way up to his knee and begin discharging precision shots at where he thought the enemy was. The entire engagement was approximately 30 seconds long and nearly as quickly as it happened, the order for Torrent Company to cease fire was given. When no return fire came from the Separatists the order to check out the position and chase down the hostiles if they were not there was given. The idea was abandoned quickly when they say no Separatist bodies or footprints. They knew that they had been ambushed by Nimbus commandos

"Rex old pal, you ok?" Asked Denal. When they resumed the patrol.

"I am fine. I know we are clones. We are breed to fight and die. We are disposable as far as the republic and Kaminoans are concerned. But i still don't like seeing our brothers die, especially when we can't get even."

"We will get our chance. The force is with us." Replied Denal. The patrol continued for about another 30 minutes then 2nd platoon took point. Captain Alpha-17 made an announcement to all of Torrent Company over comlink.

"Alright men listen up. We have been given a new objective. We are to head over to Stratus's Ridge . We will be setting up observation and listening posts. We are going to wait there and within 24 hours, Ashla Company will meet up with us." Reported Alpha 17. A strange but positive energy came from the men at the mention of this 'Ashla Company' Rex did not know what it was, but was eager to find out. The rain had once again occurred and this time it was a heavy rain. The patrol continued but were heading to a different ending destination. 2 clicks from where the observation and listening posts were going to be set up the company entered a stream. A few of the clones nearly slipped when they stepped directly into the path of the current which caused a few laughs. Finally they reached the locations and men began to dig in.

"Sergeant Rex! Come here." Ordered Alpha-17.

"Yes sir?"

"Stop it with that 'sir' crap now. I've seen you take and respond to enemy action. You got my respect so you can call me Alpha now. You were ambushed. Now it's time for you to ambush. Take a ambush team and take the fight to the seps." Said Alpha. Rex saluted and went to gather a group of riflemen and Vill who had the Z-6 chaingun.


	5. Chapter 5

Rex and the ambush team went out approximately half a click and settled in. Rex was the highest ranking clone, in terms of both military rank and experience. So he set up the ambush position. Rex had his blaster aiming forward down the trail. The rest of the squad were adjacent or to the right of Rex. If they had movement Rex ordered to let the seps get as close to them as possible then he would open fire. As the seps scattered the rest of the squad would open up and catch them in crossfire. They were going to settle in and watch with this strategy for 2 hours then radio for a relief. Once relief arrived they would head back up to the rest of Torrent Company and get some sleep. A hour and a half passed with o activity. Vill was assigned radio duty and every 15 minutes like clockwork he would radio in to Alpha-17. Much like Rex the night before, but this time Vill was speaking to a clone. Rex wondered who he had talked to when he detected movement 250 meters from his location. It was 3 Nimbus Commandos. They deactivated there repulsor skates. One broke hard to Rex's right while the other two maintained a movement forward. He radioed the enemy movement to the rest of the squad. In a moments notice the entrenched clones sent a hailstorm of blue blaster bolts downrange into the seps. The first one quickly falls but the second one activated his skates and attempted to escape. The third had already left the kill zone.

"Vill! Radio Alpha and tell him about this. Tell him to get another fireteam down here, and that i am taking a fireteam and pursuing." Rex ordered. Before Vill could reply Rex and three other Clones had taken off after the Commandos. Rex stopped at the body of the Nimbus Commando that was killed and took the repulsor skates off of the commandos boots, and placed them on his own. They were traveling down the path.

"There!" Shouted a clone before a red blaster bolt made contact with the clone's helmet. The clone dropped dead as the Commando activated his skates and attempted to slee. Rex fired a volley from his weapon as did the other clones. None of them hit the mark so rex tossed his DC-15S to a nearby clone before activating his newly acquired repulsor skates and took of after the Nimbus Commando. Rex was slowly gaining on the command and rex noticed that the commando did not notice him. Rex took aim with his wrist mounted taser ad fired. The cable sent out a bolt of electricity as it traveled through the air. It made contact and shocked the commando. As his nervous system temporarily crumbled sending the commando into the ground, the skates remained active. These continued use of the skates sent the commando skirting around the ground causing the taser to become disconnected. Rex began to become more anxious as adrenaline filled his body. The Separatist got up and fired a few bolts at Rex and resumed his travel. However Rex was only 10 or so yards behind the commando. Rex fired his rocket wrist dart knocking the commando down to the ground and disabling the his skates. As the commando stood up, a small smoke screen had developed from the explosion. Rex came in on the left flank and round house kicked the commando in the face. He stumbled back and again fell down. Rex spun to regain his position before bringing his feet down onto the commando, one foot on the commandos head, the other on his chest. The repulsion from Rex's skates began to tear apart the insides of the Nimbus commando who had begin a terrible screen. Rex stopped the screaming by deactivating his repulsor then delivering a swift but heavy kick across the guy's face and into his temple. Rex backed off and turned on his wrist mounted flamethrower and roasted the commando alive. Rex reactivated his skates and returned to friendly lines. Alpha was waiting for him and rex gave him the situation report, and after action report. Rex was relieved and returned to the observation post. The morning came and Rex received a text based message that was sent to all men of Torrent Company. The message read

 _Torrent Company. This is the CO of Ashla Company. We have been delayed. Dig in and establish a fixed Republic Military position at Stratus's Ridge. Ashla Company will link up when able_

"Well things have gotten interesting." thought Rex to himself before he went to begin his duties. While a fixed military position was established patrols in the area continued. Every morning a minesweeping squad and a patrol would be sent out. Rex would stand sentry duty at the main entrance. The night time minesweepers and patrols would enter to get sleep, and then 1st Platoon would go out and would go to begin the execution of their duties. And at night ambush teams would be sent out to try and find the enemy. The patrols that was sent out from what was now being called Outpost SR always came back successful. They would move into two nearby villages a say, one in the morning, and one in the evening and patrol wilderness in between villages. Although the success rate was sporadic when they were in the wilderness they always had success in the village. The first village they encountered a weapons case of Old Republic era blasters and swords. Although they were old, they were in perfect functioning condition. So the clones hauled the weapons cache out into a clearing and destroyed it. The evening came and in that village they found a separatist command post filled with vital intelligence. They asked around and no one knew who the separatist was, so the clones torched that building, then Rex and 1st platoon would return and another platoon would go out. The night time patrols were assigned to a main road that was beginning to form to. A few hours after returning to Outpost SR, Rex would join a ambush team, now being unofficially called killer groups. After his 2 hours Rex would go back to sleep. End of Day 1 in Outpost SR. Day 2 was a bit more eventful however. Rex and been informed that after they patrolled the morning village that they were to go patrol 5 confirmed camps that belonged to Jabiim Nationalists. So Rex let the minesweepers and night time patrollers inside. Then departed with 1st platoon. Yesterday and today and enjoyed 2 days of mostly dry weather, something nearly unheard of on the rainy planet of Jabiim. They went through the village which was 21 clicks south, southeast of Outpost SR was filled with Separatist Propaganda and the means to produce more, as well as an arms depot, and a surplus of food that could feed a village 3 times its size for an entire season; which normally would not be an issue if the food was not hidden in floorboards and sealed away in containers marked as crates belonging to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As they came to leave they were met by angry townsfolk.

"Republic dogs!" Shouted a woman

"Your not wanted on Jabiim!" Shouted another

"Justice!" Shouted a man. The crowd was quickly gathering more townsfolk. Finally the anger boiled over and they attacked the clones, who responded by mowing down the townsfolk. They destroyed the contraband and moved on. 2 hours into the patrol they hit their first camp. It was empty. But was obviously occupied. And they found intel that contained the exact coordinates of the other camps. They placed charges on all positions and then they reformed into the single column format and continued on. Once outside the camp's perimeter they detonated the charges. The second camp they ran into looked as if it were just being set up, but was abandoned. In the distance to far for the clones to do anything other than watch they saw what appeared to be National troops scattering. Lucky in opposite directions from the other camps. They searched this camp for intel, placed charges then left in the same column formation they arrived in. The third camp was again a bust. It appeared that they had just missed the Separatists. There were fires that were not put out properly. Food prepared, but not finished. Military gear that was left scattered that normally would have been taken.

"Sergeant Rex! Corporal Denal! Front and center!" Shouted Alpha-17. Rex and Denal broke rank and headed to the front. Alpha motioned them to the side. "Alright men, what are you thinking."

"I think this stinks." Said Rex matter a factly.

"How so?" Alpha asked back

"Someone is telling the seps where we are going."

"Not someone. We are." Alpha said motioning around the entire platoon

"Excuse me sir? How is that possible?" Asked Rex perplexed. Denal sat there just soaking in what was being said.

"Think about it Sergeant." Alpha said. He quickly pointed from the start of the column to the end. "When we our traveling out on patrol. We are in a single file column, and when we infiltrate a camp, we remain in said formation. That's an awful lot of activity that anyone with eyes or ears can pick up on. Because of this we scare of any Nationalists that may have actually been occupying these camps regardless of how quiet we try to be on approach." Alpha slowly nodded his head.

"Maybe that is for the best." Stated Denal breaking his silence. "General Kenobi issued a planet wide alert when the invasion first occurred. We are to win the hearts and minds of the people and killing the Nationalists may not be the best strategy to meet General Kenobi's orders. Maybe it is a good thing that we are letting them get away."

"Yeah well as we have not gotten a single confirmed kill raiding these camps, I say we are letting the enemy get away more then we should." Retorted Rex

"And I agree with the Sergeant." Said Alpha. "For now on here is the plan. When the lead scout of the colum spots the first signs of a camp, we bring up a section on either the left or right flanking line. That way when contact is made we are ready for a camp wide sweep, instead of maybe a quick exchange of blaster bolts from the tail end of the retreating Steps that are bugging out.

"We haven't even gotten that." Said Denal

"Which is why we should employ Captain Alpha's idea." Said Rex "There could be something in it." So they set out for the 4th camp.

The patrol to the 4th camp was boring and uneventful. 1st platoon was in single file 4 sections long. 15 minutes into this stretch of the patrol Rex stopped in confusion and suspicion as Denal who was in front of him veered hard to the left at a 45 degree angle. Rex continued on and when he got to the point where Denal turned he could see that Denal had turned 45 degrees right and was continuing in the same direction as the clones original line of march. Rex followed him, but he turned 45 degrees again. First to the right, and then left again after 7 paces. Rex was confused and looked around to see if there was enemy contact or something. There was not. They were back on the same line of march. It was then he realized the elements of the patrol behind him and been doing the same, as they had conducted a square loop around a particular tree. Rex looked at the truck of the tree and saw a thick brown vine that wrapped around the base of the tree. After a moment Rex realized that the vine he was looking at had started to writhe and move. The scouts from Denal's section of the patrol had cleverly moved the entire line of march quickly and silently around a Jabiim Choker Snaker. The detour around the tree, however at first puzzling to Rex, was now one he appreciated. Another hour into the patrol Rex could tell the men from his section were practically falling asleep with boredom. This would unfortunately quickly change, as Alpha-17 also noticed the clones boredom induced tiredness. Alpha-17 broke from the head of his column to the rear. As his column passed a tree that Rex's column would soon pass any moment, Alpha swiped heavily at the last tree branch, then moved on back to the front of his column. As they passed underneath the same tree they were ambushed by angry Fire Swarms that would sting when threatened. Rex's bored section leapt into life as clone after clone walked underneath the tree only to be greeted by thousands of angry Fire Swarms. A 30 minute rest halt was ordered, complete with full deployment of security posts and patrols in order for the worst affected to get out of their armor and clothes and clear there gear of the bugs.

"A clone that goes to sleep on duty, is a clone that gets attacked and can't respond. Stay awake, stay alert, stay alive." Said Alpha-17 once everyone was ready to resume the patrol. Another half hour went by when 1st platoon again stopped. The lead scout in the point section had seen signs of a Nationalist camp being nearby. Alpha raised three fingers signifying that he wanted Sergeant Rex to come up. Rex did, bringing his DC-15S to high ready, before crouching beside Alpha. Alpha signaled for everyone to remain where they were. He raised 2 fingers signifying that he wanted Corporal Denal to come up, so he did. Denal and Alpha walked ahead of the patrol for a few minutes before returning, before returning convinced that a camp was indeed nearby. Alpha gave the sign for enemy by taking hold of his rifle horizontally, with the stock on his shoulder, the muzzle pointing in the direction of the camp. Alpha then put the sweeping plan into motion. He took three steps to the left from the safe space of the scouts footprints. A huge explosion rocked the patrol. Most of the blast and shrapnel had been absorbed by the vegetation between everyone, but not for Denal. Denal received shrapnel throughout his lower body. Denal was on the ground a pool of blood began to seep from his legs, and 10 yards away was Alpha-17, lying in a smoking heap. Alpha was moaning and moving his arms feebly. A bomb disposal clone who was traveling with the patrol rushed to the edge of the safe space before drawing his vibro knife and began clearing a path to Alpha.

"Hang on sir! I'm coming to get you!" Shouted the Bomb Disposal Trooper. "Everyone else stay where you are. Mines. When the bomb disposal trooper got to Denal he stuck a stimulant into his neck. This knocked Denal out and helped start the healing process. About a fourth of the clones for some reason or another had vibro knives of there own and started clearing the ground as well. The patrol stayed on the main route that was established to be safe. Sentries went out setting up a perimeter. They found the mined area. It was an approach to an old camp site. Once it was assured that they could move freely as only that particular area was minded clones were dispatched to find a clearing that was suitable for a MedEvac from a LAAT. Rex came up to assist with loading Alpha into a stretcher. Almost inaudible Rex could hear Alpha talking to himself.

"Damned fool. You're a damned fool. You're a ARC trooper. You know better. You know better…" Said Alpha trailing off into unconsciousness. The extent of his wounds were serious. Most of his body below the waist was a mangled mess. Prosthetic limbs could make his as good as they day he left his breeding pod, but he would have to make it to a Republic Field hospital. The nearest one that had the equipment needed, Republic Field Hospital 4077 was 45 clicks north, northwest. The found a simi clear field but there was not enough space. The men of 1st platoon attacked the trees with everything that had. They turned the clearing into a wasteland after delivering an entire platoon worth of firepower into it. But it was clear enough for a LAAT to land and take off. The LAAT arrived and Rex and the others loaded both Alpha-17 and Denal onto it.

After the LAAT departed the clones did a sweep of the camp, and found more mines. The set up camp of their own. They decided that the would attack the final camp at dark. They would never get the chance. Almost as soon as the Republic had established it's came the support staff at Outpost SR radioed in a disturbance. Shelter Base dispatched more LAATs to Rex's position. They found a clearing nearby the enemy camp that they had just cleared. They clones dugin the treeline.

"Outpost SR, Outpost SR this is Alpha 1. Be advised clones in position for pick up. Activating transponder. Send pick up. Over." Rex spoke into his comlink.

"Roger that Alpha 1. LAAT's are incoming. ETA 5 mikes. Over" The channel clicked closed. 1st platoon was loaded on board the LAAT'S sent back to the outpost. Rex sat down on the edge of the LAAT, feet dangled out into the air. In his hands was Denal's Z-6. if he saw any enemy movement he would engage. He wouldn't miss either as they were flying at treetop level. The Jabiim rain which had been absent for the last couple days set in, and added to the mixture of feelings that Rex was feeling. His friend, and the CO of Torrent Company who also was a mentor to Rex over the course of the last couple of day were hit. Rex had seen a lot of death. He was breed to be a soldier. Death and killing did not bother him. But Denal and Alpha did. No. It was not them that bothered Rex. But rather his own thoughts. He kept on thinking on how it could have been him. But more than that, Rex was not sorry for his brethren. At least no more than what is natural for a biologically generated and augmented soldier to feel towards the only family that he knew, that we except in personality exactly like him. No what bothered Rex was that he was happy that it was not him. He knew it was selfish to an extent. Self centered maybe. No. It was his engineering Rex knew. Rex was now the highest ranking clone in at the outpost and as such his death would further destabilize the unit. Rex was not a religious man. Nor was he sure of the religious nature of his Mandalorian trainers that he had known on Kamino. He did however know that in the past the Mandalorians had worshiped Kad Ha'rangir as a God of war. He did not know if it was the will of the Force, or the Mandalorian good. Or just general luck. Whatever it was Rex silently thanked it that he had not been wounded or killed as well. There would be time to honor the fallen later. Right now he had a job to do. The LAAT's landed and 1st platoon dismounted them. Rex could see from the gate that had been established that there was a crowd of Jabiim civilians gathering. Rex took of his helmet to appear more human to the crowd an talk to them. As Rex walked outside the gate to meet the civilians an elderly man stepped forward.

"Where is your Jedi commander? We must talk with him!" The man said. Rex could see that a mixture of anger and sadness was in the faces of all present. Tears began to come from the elders face.

"I'm sorry sir. There is no Jedi commander here. My name is Sergeant Rex and i am the highest ranking clone in this outpost."

"Lier! Clones don't have names!" Said a young woman her thrusted her finger accusingly through the crowd at Rex.

"Well this clone does ma'am." Rex said to the woman before directing his attention back to the man. "Sir would I be correct in assuming that you are the leader of this group?" Asked Rex maintaining his Military bearing.

"Yes sergeant you would."  
"Then may I ask what is wrong? You all seem to be troubled by something. May the Republic be of assistance somehow?"

"The Republic is the issue!" Shouted the woman

"Enough Sayline!" Demanded the Old man. "Solider I understand that you have a job to do. But the droids do not understand I think. Every patrol from this outpost that enters a village, causes the separatist droids to attack the Village. They destroy our buildings, and kill our livestock and any of us that do not run away." The man then hung his head in sadness. Rex cleared his throat. He looked over the group in spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I hear you concerns. Although we have sent patrols into your villages. We were not the ones to destroy them. You say the destruction, the bodies, and to the extent that the Separatists are willing to go in order to achieve victory. I have read the reports that the Separatist council have declared as their reasoning behind independence, and maybe in the past the Republic did not have as strong of a connection to Jabiim as it should. But I can promise you that the Republic is now stepping up and doing our part. Not just for Jabiim but for the rest of the galaxy." Rex took a moment to assess the feeling of the crowd and they were all listening. Rex continued. "For you all, this may be the most event to happen in your fate of Jabiim does hang in the balance, but make no mistake we will stop Stratus and his Separatists allies. Not just in the name of you the citizens of Jabiim, but for all citizens of the galaxy. Or else sights such as your villages will become all too common. Please put your faith in the Republic. I promise we will not let you down. For those of you that would like relocation I will single for Republic Transports to take you to Republic Field Hospital 4077. You can get food, water, medical attention, and a place to rest your head. Thank you for your time." Rex put on his helmet and walked back into camp, hoping that his words reached the civilians.


	6. Chapter 6

It was day 20 of Republic operations on Jabiim. Republic forces were stretched across most of the planet. Word was that the Jedi commanders were mopping up the last of the resistance. Outpost SR had developed nicely. The Outpost now had a mobile medical center, a line of communications with all Republic facilities on planet, a tent barracks, a mess hall, a wall made of wood. There were two gates that were now clearly established, as well as various bunkers and trenches on the outside. In between the trenches and bunkers near the wall of the outpost was electrified wire. A design flaw that Rex would become familiar with. Outpost SR had also received a few platoons of loyalist fighters. Rex now had been notified that he was now officially in charge of the unit and that he was given a field promotion to captain. However the way he operated remained very much the same, which went to earn the respect of his brother clones. Alpha had been stabilised and was healing on Kamino. Denal would be back in active duty from medical leave in about a week. Captain Rex was manning the main gate when he heard a thump from what sounded like a hollow tube. He knew that it was a mortar and quickly turned around to yell incoming to the gun hole manning the wall. He saw that that they were already heading to the bunker. Rex started to run to the bunker as well as he was still exposed but it was too late. The round hit just past the bunker and rex felt the impact of dirt and hitting his armor. Rex ran outside the main gate to warn the minesweepers who had begun to return. He heard another thump and dove into an indentation near the gate. This time however rex was blown skyward and landed in the wire. Somewhere from the explosions from the motors power to the wire was cut and as the wire was smooth Rex was able to get out of it, with mild difficulty. This seemed to be just a shelling as no infantry attempted to fire at Rex, or the outpost. And just as quick as it started it ended. In the distance Rex could see the outline of a man glide away. Rex realized then that the attack had been conducted by a Nimbus Commando. Despite the likelihood of them catching him Rex sent out kill teams to try and kill the commando. The teams returned with no enemy kills, nor friendly casualties as Rex expected. However Rex increased the security measures in the outpost to further protect against another mortar attack in the future. Rex made sure that from now on at dawn and dusk the perimeter would be on full alert. He also posted spotters with high powered binoculars to keep a look out. Any enemy movement they would fire with their guns or would send out kill teams. This occurred for a few days when everything changed. The Republic had just experienced its first major resistance. General Kenobi was headed back to Shelter Base to organize Republic Forces on the planet. Lieutenant Skywalker and Ashla company were headed to Outpost SR to link up with Torrent Company. A day passed and Ashla company arrived. They company looked impressive. Not only did Ashla company consist of nearly every clone type, but it also had a decent amount of armor. Including four of the newly developed TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks; two of which were in the front of the formation and two in the back. On either side of the company was 3 CK-6 Swoop Bikes, 4 AT-TE walkers in the rear of the formation, two AT-ET in front of the AT-TE walkers. In the middle of the formation was a CMD-1 Speeder Command Vehicle. In the front of the formation was two AT-RTs. The infantry presence consisted of around 260 Clones. In the front was a someone who appeared to be a Clone, however also wore robes with it, and had a lightsaber equipped with his belt. Walking in a V formation with this individual were 3 other ARC troopers. Walking behind and to the side of the ARC troopers were 15 Clone Scout troopers and 15 Riot Clone troopers. Scattered throughout the formation were 16 Advanced Recon Force Troopers, on board the CMD-1 were what appeared to be 2 Clone advisors. Walking alongside the lead walker were 6 blaze troopers. Mixed into the mixture of the clone formation were 20 Clone Ordnance Specialists. The lighter armor was escorted by 13 clone engineers. On top of the AT-TE's Rex could also make out 6 clone snipers. Rex also counted 4 Clone Heavy gunners and 8 Clone Jet troopers. Movement behind the formation caught Rex's eye. He quickly realized that he was looking at a Gunship Bomber, 2 LAAT/I, and a LAAT/C. Rex knew by heart thanks to his training exactly how many Clones were required to crew all the vehicles in Ashla Company. After a quick deduction of that number, and of the specialized Clone infantry units rex guessed that there was 147 regular Clones. That brought Ashla Company to… 300 Clones. No that could not be right. That would mean that Ashla Company was at full strength. Maybe they were able to get replacement troops. Afterall communication on the planet was difficult due to the atmospheric interference. After a few minutes Ashla company had arrived at the main gate. Rex opened the main gate. Quickly the AT-RT's, AT-ET's, the CMD-1, the CK-6s, and all the clones entered. The LAAT/I and the Gunship bomber landed to the left of Outpost SR, outside the wire. The LAAT/C picked up two of the AT-TE walkers and positioned them so that the rear of each walker faced the gunships before landing itself. The two other AT-TE's began a patrolling pattern around the base. 2 of the TX-130s went over to assist with protecting the gunships, and the other two assisted patrolling with the other AT-TE's. After the clammer of Ashla Company entering the outpost was over, Rex was left with the individual in Robbed clone armor.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said taking off the helmet he was wearing. Rex snapped to attention

"Sir i am Clone Captain CT-7567. Welcome to Outpost SR."

"You're not CT-7567." Anakin said in a flat way that was seething with energy beneath it.

"Sir I don't understand. I am CT-7567."

"No. 7567 is your birth number. Your Captain Rex, recently promoted. I've heard a lot about you and your handlings within Torrent Company. Unfortunate business with Alpha-17. He spoke highly of you before he was transported off planet." Said Anakin as he let a genuine smile through. Anakin had spoken with such compassion and understanding. A way that no Jedi has ever spoke to him, or any Clone that he knew of. Rex quickly remembered that Anakin was not a Jedi. But he was as skilled as one. And equipped in kind with the lightsaber. If this interaction kept up as it was Rex was happy with this appointment, he just hoped that this Lieutenant Commander had the fighting ability to go with the personality.

"Thank you Commander Skywalker." Rex said nodding his head in approval.

"You're now my XO. Congratulations Captain. Let's go we have a planet to secure before the Jedi cause us to lose it." And with that Anakin walked through the gate, which Rex shut behind him.


End file.
